Kyoko's Fear: Stolen
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: How far would you go for something you loved? When Kuma is kidnapped and held at ransom, his family and friends are willing to pull out all the stops to get him back, but what happens when plans start to go awry? What will happen when the media gets wind of a breaking story? And what does this mean for Kuon?


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well I'm so sorry for such a long wait guys,**

**I had a nice time at my cousins wedding and also me my daughter and my dad had great birthdays, but sadly I came back to a broken laptop!**

**Well at the moment it is still broken :( and I had began to lose**

**all hope of it being fixed, but as of today it has gone away with my friend to be looked at**

**and the nice man who has said he should be able to fix it**

**has given me another laptop to use for the time being :)**

**This is good as it means I can write again,**

**but bad in the sense I have none of my notes, or research :(**

**which means actually writing the stories you all enjoy would be difficult as**

**I have lots of started chapters and no access to them -_-**

**So I hope you won't mind if I give you a little start on a story**

**so many of you have told me you love.**

**So without any more preamble**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :)**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Kyoko's Fear: Stolen.**

The small eyes were wide with trepidation and fear as the large hound was kicked fiercely down the cellar stairs, the yelps and whines echoed in the small space, as Kuma attempted to stop his downwards descent, but his paws and claws were no use to him as his body painfully connected with every step. His senses grew fuzzy and uncoordinated as he finally came to rest on the damp, cold stones that made up the floor of what was to be his prison. Kuma fought the blackness that was threatening his consciousness. His body was sore and broken in places, Kuma couldn't understand what had happened. It had all happened so fast, he had been with his omega friend, the one that smelt of soft rubber, paper and ink. The one who helped his he alpha and was with him daily. They had been out together for a walk while awaiting his alpha's return.

The white, wheeled box had come upon them swiftly, the pack with covered faces had gone territorial against his omega friend. The blows they had landed with wooden sticks had rendered his friend to the darkness as he himself had been dragged into the box. He had been poked and prodded before being put into an unwanted sleep. No matter how he had fought against the drooping of his eyes he had been unable to hold back against the unnatural lethargy his body and mind had been faced against. When he had finally regained consciousness, the sights, the smells and even the people were unknown to him. The people were cruel and feral, resorting to violence rather than the normal kindness he was used to. He knew most of the bruises littering his body were the result of a booted foot, or well aimed punch. It made no sense to him, why was he here? Where were his alphas? What was happening? He had no answers to his questions as he lay there at the bottom of those stairs, trying to regain all of his normal heightened senses. The scared eyes in the dark watched his unmoving profile, unknown to him as he fought the drugs hold on his conscious mind.

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae were on the scene within minutes of the phone call from Lory. The hospital was bustling with reporters everywhere. As the private car pulled into the underground car park cameras were pressed against the windows, the flashes luckily not blinding due to the heavy window tint. Sebastian met them as soon as they stepped from the elevator. Kanae's grip on Kyoko's hand tightening if possible as Kyoko fought against screaming out in pain. Kanae needed her now and she would not let her best friend down. Even if it did cost her the blood flow to her left hand and her now very white fingers. Sebastian was silent as he led them down the busy hallways. No one spoke to them or questioned their presence, this was LME's private hospital and that was how Lory expected it to be run. Privately.

"REN!" Kyoko exclaimed as her tall, handsome boyfriend stepped into view out of a side room.

Ren got no chance to speak as Kanae instantly released Kyoko's hand rushing into the room Ren had just exited with Kyoko swiftly on her heels. Kyoko sighed her relief as strong arms and hands wrapped around her body from behind. A sobbing Kanae was in the arms of her own boyfriend, Yashiro as he tried to calm and console the girl who was clinging to him with such urgency Kyoko thought she wouldn't be letting him go soon.

"What happened?" Kanae demanded between sobs.

"The President called and said you had been rushed to the hospital. I was so scared! I thought something terrible had happened." she said as she sobbed once more.

Yashiro gently stroked her back with his free hand. His other hand was holding what appeared to be an ice pack to the back of his head, but it was Ren that spoke first.

"Kyoko maybe you should sit down for this."

This comment seemed to startle both actresses as Ren almost forcibly sat Kyoko in one of the chairs besides Yashiro's bed.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked looking at him with her big golden eyes full of worry and confusion.

Kanae looked to Yashiro who was watching the couple. He looked upset and Kanae realised his eyes were filled with another emotion. It took her a few moments to realise what that emotion was: guilt. She looked back towards the couple he was staring at as Ren knelt fully before Kyoko holding both her hands in his. Kanae could see for the first time the fear and anger in his eyes, and maybe... unshed tears?

"Kyoko, there is a reason Yashiro was attacked today." Kyoko's eyes were fixed on Ren's as she watched him swallow hard, trying to find the word's the courage to tell her.

"Kuma...They took Kuma, Kyoko." the silence was impenetrable.

Kanae's gasp was inaudible as she turned to Yashiro who just nodded sadly. _Kuma! _Kanae thought sadly, that dog meant more to the four seated in this room than she believed anyone could credit. It seemed that someone had credited the hound as highly as they all did. Kuma had brought them all together. He had been the one thing that had broken through Kyoko's walls and in ways her own.

"No." was the only word that came from Kyoko's mouth as she held a hand covering it.

Her head shook as she tried to deny the words Ren had told her, tried to make it false.

_NO, not Kuma, not Kuma! _Her head was screaming as Ren wrapped his arms around the girl he loved, holding her shaking and trembling body as the tears ran down her cheeks and his own.

_Kuma _was the shared thought between the 4 friends.

* * *

The feeling of sleep was passing as his senses gradually returned, but with them also came the unending throb of his sore wounded body. Kuma raised his head slowly. With his returning sense of smell he had realised something. In the darkness to his right someone or something was waiting. That someone or something was no threat, on the contrary it was small, it was afraid. It took time for Kuma's limbs to resume function, his body twitched as the muscles that seconds ago seemed limp and unattached became conscious of the brain telling them to get up! to work and to move as commanded.

His nose twitched slightly taking in the scent of the thing in the darkness, it was a sour unclean smell. A smell of what he thought could be human, but at the same time it was a vile and unpleasant smell so maybe not. He cocked his ears catching the sound of a very shallow, rasping breath. Who or whatever it was, was breathing so shallow he wondered if they were ears caught a little movement as finally Kuma sensed his control returning to his back. Slowly Kuma was able to regain his legs a little so pulling his body up to a laying position on his legs he waited and listened. His belly was flat against the damp, cold stone as he tried to gauge the position of the other being. The terrified eyes that glowed back at him through the darkness, proved the theory of the being sleeping to be false. Still it did not move.

Kuma shook the entire length of his body, to the tip of his tail as he silently assessed the damage. He knew where he felt pain and where he didn't. Even if he was unaware of the cause of the pain he still felt it and in his own way understood how best to cope with it, his primal instinct being in full operation. The thing in the darkness shifted, Kuma's eyesight which had slowly been adjusting to the darkness could see its outline now. It was small and even in the darkness Kuma could see it was skinny and underfed.

"_A pack outcast?" _Kuma wondered as he watched the slowly shifting human.

He waited, whining slightly trying to tell whoever it was he was hurt and that he was no threat. Still the small urchin did nothing. Kuma sniffed the air, the small she omega was scared and sick. He could smell it on her, the odor of death, that smell which pack sought out in larger prey. It was this odor when the pack was sure of a kill, but this was no prey it was a pup. A very young sick, small pup who Kuma found himself drawn towards.

It took awhile for Kuma to force his body to crawl towards the she pup. He kept low to the floor so as not to scare the pup further and because he also doubted whether at this moment his legs would have supported his own weight. The small whimpering noises deep in his throat were made for the pup's comfort, but as he slithered closer it seemed to only make the pup more agitated. So he waited. Kuma remained still waiting silently. Unlike humans, time is immeasurable to animals. The rising of the sun to the turning of the seasons is what they know not seconds or minutes or even hours. So how long Kuma sat there will never be known, but he waited. He waited until the shallow, rasping breathing returned from its frenzy to a more normal rhythm. Then with slow movements he worked his way forwards once more, slowly, silently.

When Kuma reached the side of the small cowering, whimpering form, he stopped. With his body parallel to that of the pup's, his eyes averted as he waited with his head on his paws. He was in no hurry for the time being, the warmth coming from the pup was even a little comfort for the confused hound, giving him the feeling of security which only comes from pack. As time passed, so did thoughts of his own pack, his alphas and what they may have been doing and where they were as slowly small hands wound themselves into Kuma's fur.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well my dears I wonder how this will be received?**

**It's a rather daring way of writing, as we will be seeing this story from a few points of views**

**one being Kuma's.**

**It will also not be Humour like the first instalment and a little darker,**

**but still there will be fluff and maybe a happy ending XD**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

**Definitely a different tone but hey like I said there can't be all fluff all the time, but then I'm weird when it comes to fluff.-RD**


End file.
